Have you ever
by Meteora
Summary: Sometimes when life doesn't go according to us, and our world seems to be shattering, all we can do is watch. A short songfic on what Starfire is going through at Robin and Raven's wedding. oneshot


This is my first Teen Titans fic. Please like it.

Please excuse me if the wedding ceremony is all wrong. Here in India, weddings are done very differently, so I don't know much about these weddings

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or S club 7

**Have you ever**

"Star, Star. Please come out of there. Come and see me just once. I'm getting married to Raven tomorrow. I want to talk to you just one last time."

"No! I won't, I won't" was the muffled reply of the Starfire who was now in tears. "You have betrayed me Robin. I do not wish to speak to you. Not now! Not ever!"

"Fine then just listen to me. You are the most important person in my life. You will always be. Raven has to get married to an earthling by her nineteenth birthday, by the law of Azarath or she perishes. That's the only reason. Even you don't know how much you mean to me…"

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, _

_though you think it's over_

_Knowing there's so much more to say, _

At the wedding, Raven is walking down the altar, towards robin as a heart-broken Star watches them.

_Suddenly the moment's gone _

_And all you're dreams are upside-down. _

_And you just want to change the way the world goes round._

"Friends, we are all gathered here today to join Robin and Raven in Holy Matrimony."

A tear rolled down Starfire's face.

_Tell me…_

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

If anyone opposes to this marriage, then speak now or forever remain in peace

Star suddenly had the urge to shout out her feelings. But it was wrong. So very wrong.

She didn't have the heart to ruin Her best friend's wedding.

_Can't you see…?_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

"Do you Robin take Raven as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do…"

_Have you ever felt you're heart was breaking_

_Looking down the road you should be taking _

_I should know_

_Coz I loved and lost the day I let You go._

"Do you Raven, take Robin as you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do…"

_Can't help but think that this is wrong_

_We should be together _

_Back in your arms where I belong_

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

That's it. It was over. Just one heart-ripping ceremony was left.

_Now I finally realize it was forever that I found_

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

"You may now kiss the bride."

As their lips met in a kiss. It was as if someone had set Star's insides on fire

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see…_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

_Have you ever felt you're heart was breaking_

_Looking down the road you should be taking _

_I should know_

_Coz I loved and lost the day I let You go._

Robin and his newlywed wife walked arm-in-arm. They walked right past Star. They didn't even notice the pain she was going through. They didn't even notice the tears she was crying.

_I really wanna hear you say _

_That you know just how it feels_

_To have it all and let it slip away_

_Can't you see…_

As they were walking out the door of the church, Raven didn't even look back . But Robin slowly turned his head and looked at Star.

_Although the moments go_

_I'm still holding on somehow. _

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me…_

It was a look Starfire had never seen on his face. It was a look of guilt, It was a look of love. It was a look of regret and anticipation. All bottled up in a smile. But Starfire knew it was genuine. She knew everything about him was.

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see…_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

She also knew that she could spend her whole life, just clinging on to that look on his face.

_Have you ever felt you're heart was breaking_

_Looking down the road you should be taking _

_I should know_

_Coz I loved and lost yes I loved and lost the day I let you go._

There it was. How was it. Tell me if it was too corny. I am planning to write a teen titans fic. Its gonna be pretty nice. I promise. Just show your support through reviews.

Chow.


End file.
